Ginger Bread
by PinKLabeL
Summary: Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat warna dalam dunia gelapnya. Tapi, Jongin singgah sebentar untuk mengantar satu percik warna merah disana. Drabble KaiSoo Yaoi


"Ginger Bread"

A KaiSoo Story

Romance and lil bit Angst

Teen

Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight

Proudly Present

©2015

Summary :

Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat warna dalam dunia gelapnya. Tapi, Jongin singgah sebentar untuk mengantar satu percik warna merah disana.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo terjebak dalam satu petak tanpa hasrat. Ia tak diberi pilihan, ia tak diberi tempat kosong. Semua sudut sudah terisi penuh tanpa menyisakan sepucuk kiasan untuknya. Kyungsoo dibiarkan berdiri sendiri—mencari arah. Menapaki setapak jalan keluar pun terlampau percuma. Karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat tersesat.

Disini gelap. Disana ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mata bulatnya tetap terjaga, bibir hatinya masih mengatup. Kedipan tak pernah begitu kentara, gumaman sering mampir beberapa saat. Ia datang kemari sesering waktunya memihak—Kyungsoo suka bernyanyi.

Tapi, setiap petang menjelang—hatinya selalu berdebar riang.

"Selamat sore, Tuan muda Do."

Tidak ada tanggapan, tidak ada balasan. Karena Kyungsoo sibuk mengatur langkahnya satu demi satu. Perlahan namun pasti dan ia berlalu tanpa jeda. Sesekali membenahi ransel di bahu yang terus melorot, sesekali pula ia berusaha mencari titik penerangan. Nihil—dunianya masih gelap. Hitam dan pekat.

Ia masuk. Ruangan sempit itu selalu menjadi yang ternyaman baginya. Milik Kyungsoo. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku kesayangan—yang letaknya di dekat jendela berkaca bening. Semula konsentrasinya tidak nampak seantusias ini, sebelum alunan merdu membelah jembatan saraf di kepalanya. Kyungsoo kepalang terenyuh, tertarik dimensi baru dan sulit untuk menghirup udara.

Ini gesekan biola terindah yang pernah didengar dua cuping telinganya.

Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemain biola ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana posisi si pemain itu. Kesebandingan di lain pihak—si pemain biola malah memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Awas—dan menyelidik. Ini suatu tempat dimana nada berkumpul, dimana musik melebur menjadi satu dan dimana tempat Kyungsoo menyanyi serta si misterius itu bermain biola.

Jadi, inilah pertemuan pertama—yang singkat dan tanpa tegur sapa. Cukup dengan mengandalkan sepasang mata, cukup dengan mengajukan rasa penasaran masing-masing. Tanpa identitas. Meski mereka tak saling tahu, tapi satu kesima mampu menyatukan suatu persepsi.

Kim Jongin adalah pemain biola yang sempat menghipnotis Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin adalah pemuda normal yang datang kemari hanya untuk mengelus alat musiknya. Namun, jika Jongin bisa dengan mudah melihat rupa Kyungsoo—apakah Kyungsoo bisa melakukannya juga?

Tidak, Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan.

-ooo-

Ini musim dingin di bulan Desember.

Jongin selalu menyimpan beberapa kue jahe sebagai perbekalannya. Entah untuk ke sekolah atau untuk ke tempat favoritnya. Sekotak manusia cokelat itu ada di dalam tas selempang yang ia satukan dengan keberadaan si biola. Seperti sore ini—setelah kemarin. Ia datang kembali, sesuai rutinitas dan siap menggugah siapa nama si pemilik mata bulat itu.

Angin kencang berembus telak membelai wajah Jongin. Sesaat setelah ia duduk di tempat si mungil kemarin duduk—ia sadar barusan telah melewatkan sebait ketenangan yang disuarakan melalui bibir hatinya. Jongin melupakan udara yang kian menggigit tulang dan mantelnya tidak terlalu mengatasi, asal ia bisa menikmati dia bernyanyi.

"Tinggikan—lebih tinggi, Kyungsoo."

Ah, namanya Kyungsoo. Si pelatih vokal itu memberi instruksi dengan tongkat—tapi pemuda tersebut tidak menunjukkan atensi apapun—ia malah terpaku pada ubin dan kadang pada dinding didepannya.

Ini aneh.

Lalu, Kyungsoo mencoba lagi. Sesuai perintah, ia meninggikan oktaf. Entah hingga berapa, tapi Jongin terbius seketika. Kyungsoo memaksakan diri dan si pelatih tetap memforsir tenaganya. Jongin mengiba—meski ia sendiri juga mengalami itu. Kyungsoo sempat tersentak saat bunyi keras datang dari gebrakan tangan di meja. Jongin pun bangkit berdiri.

"Tinggalkan dia." Berat—suara Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo dan pelatihnya. "Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, akan kupanggil dirimu." Ya. Begitu alasan Jongin demi membebaskan Kyungsoo dari tekanan.

Lihat. Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah—dan ia tidak tahu jika Jongin membalasnya.

Sepeninggal si pelatih, Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mengamati sosok mungil tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menolak untuk mengusir keterlibatannya—mengagumi dan mengunggulkan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak punya topik apapun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai.

Hingga ia membongkar isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan biola dan penggesek, lalu sekotak kue jahe.

"Kau lapar? Di luar sangat dingin—dan aku punya sedikit kudapan." Sekian kali, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sedetik dua detik membuat Jongin meleleh dan hilang akal. Lelaki ini memukau—lelaki ini menakjubkan. "Ambil saja."

Saat Jongin menyodorkan kue-kue tersebut, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Bukan mengarah pada apa yang diberikan Jongin—tapi ke sisi di sebelahnya, sisi yang kosong. Kyungsoo hanya mendapati udara, ia tidak tahu kalau Jongin kurang peka.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana aku bisa mengambilnya?"

Karena Kyungsoo buta. Dunianya gelap. Dunianya hitam. Dunianya pekat.

Lalu Jongin mampir—singgah sebentar dan menuntun Kyungsoo beberapa babak.

"Ini. Kemarikan tanganmu, biar aku letakkan disana." Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian Jongin menjatuhkan dua keping kue jahe di tangan-tangan yang menengadah itu. "Nah. Sekarang bawa ke mulutmu. Rasakan manisnya."

Kyungsoo mengunyah agak lama, baru setelahnya menelan perlahan. Ia memejam—kemudian mata bulatnya tampak lagi. "Enak. Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Jongin mengangguk bersemangat. Tunggu, ia hanya lupa kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya. Sangat suka."

Baru kali ini seseorang memuji hasil karya Jongin. "Omong-omong, suaramu bagus." Dan bagi Kyungsoo, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang terang-terangan memuji perkara suara. "Bagaimana permainan biolaku? Kau melihatnya kemarin, kan?"

Kyungsoo meretas senyum sendu dan mengerjapkan mata teduhnya, "Sempurna—uhm?"

"Kim Jongin, namaku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo meraih tangan besar Jongin—dan hebatnya ia langsung menemukan tangan itu.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

-ooo-

Sejak pertukaran kue jahe pertama senja itu—Kyungsoo semakin akrab dengan Jongin. Kadang, keduanya hadir bersamaan. Kyungsoo menyalin lagi ciptaan musik dari biola Jongin untuk diserapnya ke dalam memori. Sebalik itu, Jongin hanya akan menikmati suara-suara magis Kyungsoo yang cenderung memabukkan.

Mereka duduk bersanding. Tidak ada teriakan pelatih sehingga mereka puas menggerogoti waktu. Jongin membereskan remahan kue jahe di kotaknya, lalu mengambil satu potong dan tanpa persetujuan meminta Kyungsoo membuka mulut.

"Aaa~"

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menyuapkan kepala kue jahe yang sudah segigit giginya.

"Lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng—hingga jemari Jongin mengenai bibir hati tersebut. Sekilas—namun bersensasi. Jongin kerap kali memandangi telunjuknya, kekenyalan milik Kyungsoo sulit ia lupakan.

Mereka terdiam dalam hipokrit masing-masing. Terlalu lama hingga latar berpindah satu persatu. Jongin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh—bukan karena berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ini murni masalah kombinasi dalam tubuhnya. Jongin merasakan nyeri itu untuk kesekian kali.

"AH—!"

Beruntungnya, Kyungsoo tidak sadar situasi disekitar dan ia tak begitu tahu kondisi Jongin. Meski si lelaki tan sedang kelabakan memegangi dada kirinya dan segera merogoh saku demi menemukan sebotol pil putih. Miliknya yang selalu terbawa kemanapun ia pergi.

Pereda rasa sakit. Jongin terburu meminumnya—menelan bulat-bulat tanpa dorongan air.

"Jongin?"

"Umh—ngh. Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin belum sempat membalas kekhawatiran Kyungsoo. Ia mengatur nafas, menarik-ulur jantungnya yang berdegup tak menentu. Di sela pesakitannya, Jongin menoleh pada si mata bulat dan bibir berbelahan hati—betapa perhatiannya membuat Jongin tersipu.

"Aku—mmh. Ya. Baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya lagi tanpa tahu jika Jongin sedang bertaruh antara hidup dan mati. Namun, berkat itu pula, Jongin mampu bangkit bersama senyum tak kalah bahagia dari Kyungsoo. Binar mata dan wajah berseri Kyungsoo—selalu membawanya ke stagnasi berbeda.

"Kau mau memberikan warna apa untuk duniaku, Jongin?"

Jongin memiringkan kepala, merasa janggal dengan tanya dari Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia putuskan untuk berpikir, sedikit meraba-raba warna apa saja yang tersaji di dunia miliknya. Mengenai warna yang cocok—mengapa bukan—

"—merah?" Ya. Merah. Berani. Perih dan pedih pula. Lambangkan darah. "Besok, aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman."

Kyungsoo menegakkan badan. Ia tertarik—amat tertarik hingga menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Barang satu atau dua kali memikirkan ucapan Jongin—yang memberi warna merah untuk dunia gelapnya—sebabkan Kyungsoo sibuk melamun sendiri.

"Silahkan bawa aku kesana, Jongin."

-ooo-

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin. Lelaki jangkung itu sangat bersemangat diiringi langkah antusiasnya. Seketika melupakan bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak bisa secepat apapun untuk mengimbangi dirinya. Bahkan Jongin tidak sadar melambai pada Kyungsoo—menyuruhnya mendekat. Hingga beberapa detik kesadaran Jongin kembali, ia malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar terseret beban tubuhnya.

"Ayo, duduk disini saja." Jongin memapah Kyungsoo menyamankan diri di bangku bersandar tersebut. Pohon _Mapple_ dan daun kecoklatan yang mulai berguguran—menjadi payung besar bagi dua kepala mereka. "Disini adalah taman yang sepi. Udaranya sejuk, Kyungsoo. Aku ceritakan kalau didepanmu ada ayunan, seluncuran dan bak pasir."

"Whoa," Kyungsoo memekik antara takjub dan kagum. "Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa melihat hijau rerumputan, anak-anak berlarian dan warna es krim kesukaan." Jongin terpekur. Benar—hati mana yang tak kasihan melihat sosok rapuh ini terus bermimpi tanpa pernah ada keajaiban yang menghampirinya.

Jongin meraih dua tangan Kyungsoo, membiarkan tangan-tangan itu kini menangkup wajahnya dan menelusuri garis tegas disana. "Ini rupaku. Kau tidak perlu melihatnya, hanya—rasakan. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum pasti yang melembut. Lalu, Jongin menuntun satu tangan Kyungsoo agar bergerak turun dan berhenti pada dada kirinya. Berdiam disana. "Ini detak jantungku. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya dan kau bisa merasakannya."

 **Deg**.

Detak jantung Jongin berpacu kencang, sementara ia tetap memegangi tangan Kyungsoo agar setia tersampir disana. Namun, terlalu lama momen ini beralngsung—sakit itu kembali berkunjung.

"Ah!" Jongin meredam teriakannya dengan membekap mulut. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar dan tanpa sadar ia telah menjatuhkan botol pil-pilnya. Satu hal yang jelas-jelas masih ada—adalah tangan Kyungsoo di dada kirinya. "Tsk—hh—Uh."

 **Brak**.

Sakit yang menguras tenaga tidak terhindarkan lagi semenjak Jongin akhirnya berlutut di tanah. Ia menjatuhkan diri, ia tak kuasa membantah. Kyungsoo bingung—kemana Jongin sementara ia masih bisa merasakan hadirnya jiwa itu disini?

"Jongin? Ka-kau kenapa? Kau membutuhkan pertolongan?" Konyol memang kalau Kyungsoo masih harus bertanya. Tapi Jongin terus menggeleng, ia sungguh melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tak punya warna dalam dunianya. "Jongin? Jongin? Kau dimana?"

Kyungsoo mencari, ia merabai sekujur sisi didekatnya. Lalu menemukan Jongin dibawah sana hingga ia bergerak untuk ikut membungkuk. Tangannya mencari tangan Jongin—menawarkan bantuan.

"Sssh— _I'm Okay_."

Jongin menyempatkan jemarinya mengelus sisian wajah Kyungsoo—sebelum dua lelaki datang dan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Pengawal Jongin—pesuruh orangtuanya yang harus melaksanakan tugas. Mereka menarik Jongin agar menjauh, berdiri dan berjalan. Jongin tentu memberontak sedangkan ia pilu mendengar histeris dan melihat raut cemas Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kembali, Kyungsoo, tu—tunggu—mmph!"

"Jongin?! Jongin?!"

Kyungsoo kalang-kabut dan tetes demi tetes bulir kristal tak bisa ditahan. Pelupuknya penuh dan aura kelopaknya memanas. Ia menangis—menangisi seorang Jongin yang tak ia tahu wajahnya, yang tak ia tahu posturnya. Kyungsoo hanya merasakan ketulusan disana. Kebaikan hati tak berwujud itu—hanya Jongin pemiliknya.

Ada botol yang tertinggal disini. Botol berisi pil-pil pahit milik Jongin. Kyungsoo menggenggamnya erat, ini satu-satunya hal yang menjadi penanda atau mungkin penjamin, kalau Jongin pasti datang lagi.

-ooo-

Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya dibiarkan menunggu—menanti yang tak pasti tentang peristiwa Jongin. Kala itu, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyungsoo tidak paham sama sekali tentang apa yang disembunyikan Jongin. Silahkan salahkan kedua bola matanya yang hanya bisa tertuju pada satu arah—menggelap sejak ia dilahirkan.

Setiap jam dalam tiga hari ini, Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat janji Jongin yang bilang akan kembali. Tidak ada pembuktian karena Kyungsoo toh masih duduk di sofa beludru di kamarnya. Berpindah tempat, memandangi langit-langit dan tertidur. Tidak ada yang istimewa selain perilaku menjemukkan itu.

Kyungsoo lebih suka menimang botol berisi pil-pil kepunyaan Jongin di tangannya. Selalu dan setiap saat. Botol itu sedikit-banyak mengingatkan ia tentang Jongin, tentang pribadi dan suara beratnya. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin.

Lama sekali.

Kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama.

Kyungsoo menanti begitu lama.

Ia bosan disini tanpa tujuan.

Tap—tap—tap—

Langkah kaki. Seseorang berada di ruang tengah sana. Beberapa menit, suara gesek biola yang Kyungsoo rindukan terdengar. Apik—seperti biasa. Piawai—seperti seharusnya. Ini milik, Kim Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak begitu yakin, tapi hatinya memaksa mengucap keyakinan. Ia tersenyum, Kyungsoo berkumandang mengikuti alur main Jongin. Ia datang untuk menghapus rindu dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Pemain biola yang hadir tiba-tiba itu memang Jongin. Dia menepati janjinya.

"Jongin?" Lirihan Kyungsoo tak bersambut.

Ya. Jongin datang kemari dengan setoples kue jahe dan ia rasa ia tak perlu menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kau—Kim Jongin?"

Karena jarak Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak terpisah radius meter. Jongin masih memainkan biolanya—menggesek demi hamparkan untaian nada bersambung. Demi membuat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya kembali, ada disini.

Sayang. Kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama—karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

 **Brak**.

Jongin jatuh, tertimpa biola yang ada di dadanya. Tidak butuh waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk menganga—hendak membuka mulut namun kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia berdiri, sedikit mencari suasana dan aura pasti keberadaan Jongin disana. Nihil. Keheningan itu menyiksanya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya nyali untuk menghampiri, tapi ia mengenal benar siapa pemain biola itu.

Bukan Ayahnya—bukan pelatihnya. Ayahnya adalah pelatihnya. Tempat ternyaman ini adalah rumahnya. Tempat yang setiap sore didatangi Jongin—karena rumahnya adalah tempat Jongin mengadu musik, karena Ayahnya adalah orang yang mengajari Jongin bermain biola.

Pria dewasa itu memandang iba. Surut kasihan datang berlebih pada hatinya. Untuk Jongin yang dibawa paksa oleh pesuruh orangtuanya, untuk Kyungsoo—anak sematawayangnya—yang tidak pernah tahu ada apa dengan sosok Jongin.

Ayah Kyungsoo—terlalu tahu sebesar apa cinta Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

Selepas kepergian Jongin dari rumahnya, tidak ada suara biola lagi. Pengawal-pengawal itu sudah terburu membawa Jongin menuju mobil dan entah merujuknya ke Rumah Sakit mana. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Ayahnya, tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah hidup Kim Jongin—lelaki tan yang memberi warna merah untuk Kyungsoo.

Ini warna merahnya—bahwa Jongin menyematkan selamat tinggal di akhir pertemuan.

Namun, senyum Kyungsoo hadir lagi tatkala suara biola kembali datang. Ia pikir itu Jongin—yang masih memainkan biolanya sejak ia rehat sebentar. Kyungsoo tidak mau repot berpikir kenapa Jongin tak menghampirinya, Kyungsoo tak mau pusing mengapa Jongin tidak memeluk dan menyapanya?

Biarlah. Asal biola itu masih mendengungkan nada-nada indah—Kyungsoo akan terbuai.

Tanpa ia tahu, jika pemain biola itu telah berganti. Bukan lagi Jongin—tapi, Ayahnya. Tanpa ia tahu, jika penggesek biola itu bukan lagi lelaki yang memberinya kue jahe setiap sore, tapi Ayahnya yang merangkap sebagai pelatih.

Cukup. Kyungsoo tak perlu tahu sejauh itu. Bersama setoples kue jahe yang ditinggalkan Jongin—masih hangat.

Kemana Jongin? Bagi Kyungsoo, lelaki idamannya itu ada di dalam toples kue jahe. Kemana Jongin? Bagi Kyungsoo, lelaki yang ia temui lewat perkenalan nada itu menetap dihatinya.

Kue jahe—telah menjadi saksi bahwa cinta Do Kyungsoo si buta dan Kim Jongin si penderita penyakit jantung adalah abadi.

Camkan itu. Mereka baik-baik saja.

-ooo-

 **THE END!**

Author's Note :

Uhm. Pada tahu cerita diatas diadaptasi darimana? Ohoho, aku kepikiran buat me-Remake MV Jin-Gone yang bawa-bawa Xiumin disana, hehe. Entah ya, ini mau kusebut terinspirasi tapi kenapa mirip banget sama MV aslinya? Jadi, terserah deh, antara Remake sama Inspirasi pokoknya.

Hm, akhirnya keturutan bikin drabble. Aku ngga bisa bikin cerita sependek ini, padahal. Dan setelah belajar, okelah, semoga tidak mengecewakan hasilnya. Aku ambil KaiSoo karena OTP favoritku itu sangat cocok buat angst semacem begini. Akhir hidup Jongin aku ngga tahu karena di MV, si Xiumin juga ngga dijelasin apa mati apa gimana. Jadi, dibiarkan gantung aja deh, ya.

Nah, maafkan kalau versi yang diatas itu jelek. Tapi, aku mencoba menghibur, kan?

Buat yang nungguin FF aku lainnya, sekali lagi aku harus bilang sabar karena real life aku belum bener-bener kelar.

 _ **Okay! SEE YA ON ANOTHER DRABBLE!**_

 _ **P.s : Ah ya, ini lagi colong-colong waktu di sela hiatus. Jadi, setelah uts aku cepet-cepet bikin fic deh XD Aku belum bisa lanjutin FF chapter yang kalian tungguin karena yah, itu terlalu panjang dan aku ngga punya banyak waktu. Oke, semoga puas ya sama cerita singkat yang aku baut kebut ini ohohoho.**_

PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!

2K16!

Mungkin aku dateng lagi pas bulan Januari. Nantikan fic Kyungsoo's Day, KaiSoo's Day dan Kai's Day, yaaaa~

 _ **~Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight~**_


End file.
